Like Father Like Son
by FuzzyVegies
Summary: [YAOI(slash) later on. JackxWill] Jack decides to visit Port Royal, but for what reason? Commodore Norrington sure would like to know, and won't let Jack leave alive until he tells him! What's Jack's little secret? Chapter 3!
1. Captain Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.(I swear, they make you put these up just so you'll feel bad -_-)  
  
Umm, hi everyone! This is my third fanfic ever, and my first yaoi fic. I've been wanting to do a yaoi for a while now. At first, I was gonna write about another couple(for anyone who knows the game Kingdom Hearts, I was originally gonna write about Riku and Sora.), but no inspiration came to me. So, one day, while grabbing a snack from the kitchen, I saw my dad watching Pirates of the Caribbean(for the 100th time..) and suddenly, I got hit with an idea! Yeah, and that's how it all started. BTW-don't ask about the title..it'll become clear later on. I hope everyone likes it! Be sure to review.  
  
Warning: This fic contains yaoi(slash), meaning there are male/male relationships. In other words, if you don't approve of two guys making out(or more), then please don't read this. I'm warning you now!!! Turn back before it's too late.  
  
Please read the above warning.  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will and another pairing soon to come.  
  
Like Father Like son  
  
"Commodore! Commodore Norrington!" A plump man with a crooked powdered wig waddled into the huge, luxurious dining room. The ceiling was raised very high and was painted with elaborate designs with gold paint. Below the shimmering chandelier, there was a polished mahogany table big enough to entertain a whole ball. Beautiful porcelain plates where paired off with detailed wineglasses and spotless silverware. It was indeed a sight to behold. But at that moment, there was only one person at the table.  
  
"Oh what is it? Can't you see I'm eating?" the commodore glared at the disoriented man.  
  
"It's Jack Sparrow. He-," the man was cut off.  
  
"WHAT?! Oh god, why me?" Norrington stood up at the mention of the infamous Jack Sparrow. He rubbed his temples, he was getting too old for this.  
  
"Sir, I assure you, it is under control. He came sailing into the port in that ship of his, the Black Pearl, in broad daylight. Did he really expect to go unseen? He is under control," the man repeated, but he didn't sound too sure. After all, this was Jack Sparrow they were dealing with.  
  
"Still, I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. Trouble surrounds that pirate like a foul odor," Norrington pushed his chair in and walked over to the man.  
  
"Quite true. Although, I was expecting him to come armed to the neck. This is most peculiar,"  
"So, has Mr.Sparrow enlightened you upon why he has decided to grace us with his company?"  
  
"No, but we did ask him."  
  
"He said?"  
  
"Said it was personal. He tried to get away too. He gave five of our men black eyes and well, the sixth one was kicked in a very unfortunate spot," the man winced.  
  
"You said it was under control."  
  
"Well, it is now. I think you'd be quite amused to see what we've done with him."  
  
"Thank you for informing me. I'll be sure to go take a look," Norrington waved the man away, "you may leave now."  
  
The man waddled out again. Norrington straightened his uniform and sighed. The commodore didn't mind hunting pirates down, but Jack was more of a nuisance than a pirate. Like gunk stuck to the bottom of my shoe, Norrington thought.  
  
"I think I'll go have a chat with Jack Sparrow," Norrington said to himself.  
  
****  
  
Norrington faced the Port Royal docks. It looked like any other dock, but apparently all the ships had left and only a few merchant boats were left.  
  
Probably left after seeing the Black Pearl, Norrington thought.  
  
The docks were teeming with guards. Above the crowd, the commodore could make out an old looking ship. Atop the mast, the jolly roger flag blew in the wind, smiling down upon anyone unlucky enough to fall prey to pirates.  
  
Sails black as the deepest depths of hell, huh? Looks like they fixed it up a bit, Norrington chuckled as he looked up at the new, white sails.  
  
"Where is Jack Sparrow being held?" Commodore Norrington asked one of the guards standing nearby.  
  
"I believe he's on the ship, sir," the guard replied with the utmost respect.  
  
Commodore Norrington had little trouble getting on the ship, after all, he was one of the most important men at Port Royal, and good friends with the Mayor Swann.  
  
"Well, well ,well, so we meet again," Norrington grinned at the sight of Jack Sparrow, tied to the mast.  
  
"Norrington! Now, if you don't mind untying me-"Jack said looked relieved upon seeing Norrington.  
  
"Not this time, I'm afraid. I've already let you escape once. Do you really think I'll do it again, Jack Sparrow?" Norrington circled the helpless pirate like a vulture over a newly deceased animal.  
  
"Captain! That's Captain Jack Sparrow, if you will. I'm asking you as a friend," Jack pleaded. He didn't like that look in Norrington's eyes.  
  
"Friend? I don't believe we've ever established a friendship, Captain Jack Sparrow," Norrington sat down on a nearby crate. He was secretly very happy with himself. For once, he was the one in control. He had the pirate at his mercy.  
  
"Look commodore, this is important business I'm attending to. Why else would I be here? I could be in Tortuga right now and drinking rum with a table full of beautiful women. Instead, I am here tied to the mast of my own ship, in the company of a man who once tried to kill me."  
  
"You're wrong again Jack, I still want to kill you."  
  
"Yes, it's been great catching up with you, but now if you'll untie me, I have some unfinished business here."  
  
"And what could that possibly be?"  
  
"Commodore, it's nothing you need to know."  
  
"I suggest you tell me, that is, if you would like for me to untie you. Actually, I can't even guarantee that you'll leave alive."  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll tell you this much. I need to speak to Will," Jack's eyes didn't have their usual humorous, carefree glint. Instead, they looked serious and anxious.  
  
"Talk to Will about what?"  
  
"Are you even listening to me? It's nothing that concerns you. It's between me and Will and it's very urgent. Do you understand what that means? It means I have to go, right now!"  
  
"I can't trust you, Jack."  
  
"When have I done something that lost your trust in me?"  
"I never had any trust in you."  
  
"Please, just let me go," Jack wriggled under the tight hold of the ropes.  
  
"Your crew? You don't expect me to allow them to follow you into town, do you? Because if you do, then you really are crazy," Norrington was giving in.  
  
"I'll tell my crew to leave, as long as you untie me!"  
  
"Ok, but don't expect me to let you off easy next time, because next time, I will have you hanged," Norrington cut the ropes that bound Jack, "Now go tell your crew to leave."  
  
"I'm in your debt, commodore. But firstly, can you get rid of all these people? If the Pearl is to sail away, we can't have all these guards onboard and in the way, now can we?" Jack walked off to talk to his crew.  
  
"Everyone! Back to your duties! The Black Pearl is to sail out in five minutes. I want every last one of you gone by then!" Norrington yelled, his voice full of authority.  
  
Within two minutes, every last man was cleared out.  
  
"I'm going to stay here for a week. Ana Maria, you take over. I want you to sail to Tortuga, drink to your content, then come back in a week, understand?" Jack spoke to his crew.  
  
"Jack, why can't we stay?" Ana Maria asked. The crew mumbled.  
  
"Because, our dear commodore doesn't want a pirate crew here. Says you guys, oh and girl, will scare everyone," Jack replied.  
  
"Alright, Jack, we'll be back in a week, and you better be in one piece!" Ana Maria joked.  
  
"Right. And if any of you even thinks about mutiny, well, you all know what happened to Barbossa," jack spoke as he left his crew and his ship. He knew he could trust them. Jack grinned, it was awful risky, putting trust in pirates.  
  
"You've got a good crew, for a pirate at least," Norrington came from behind Jack.  
  
"I know. Well, better than my old crew," Jack turned bitter at the thought of Barbossa and his lot of mutinous vermin.  
  
"Come, Captain Jack Sparrow. I'll escort you to town myself," Norrington motioned for Jack to follow him.  
"Why, how kind of you," Jack remarked.  
  
"Well, seeing as how everyone at Port Royal would love to kill you, or any other pirate for that matter, I guess I should deliver you to young Mr.Turner in one piece," Norrington joked.  
  
Jack glanced at the commodore. He was in a rare mood. The serious commodore was joking and he had a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Ha, he doesn't look like he's had much practice in smiling. I'm surprised he can smile, Jack thought to himself as the two men left the docks.  
****  
  
Yay! Chapter 1 is complete! I hope you liked that. I actually have 13 pages of this fanfic written in a notebook, so I guess it won't take long for me to update. I guess I'll type up the next chapter next week, or maybe I'll be motivated to update earlier if I get some nice reviews *nudge* *nudge* Oh yeah, sorry about not much happening in this chapter, but I had to get the story moving along. But I promise after this, a lot of ~interesting~ things shall happen ^__~ Well, review! Thanks everyone!!!! 


	2. MrsNorrington

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.(I swear, they make you put these up just so you'll feel bad -_-)

Thank you for the reviews everyone!!! I feel so happy and loved ^__^ *dances in a field of flowers* Anyways, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry I had to leave it at where I chose to. I will make it up with this chapter, I promise. And I know the last chapter wasn't exactly the most interesting chapter ever(um..ok, it was boring). Even though I know it had lots of flaws, you guys gave nice reviews. Thank you!!!! So, um, here ya go! 

Warning: This fic contains yaoi(slash), meaning there are male/male relationships. In other words, if you don't approve of two guys making out(or more), then please don't read this. I'm warning you now!!! Turn back before it's too late. 

Please read the above warning.

Pairings: Jack/Will and another pairing soon to come.

Like Father Like son

Captain Jack Sparrow and Commodore Norrington strolled into town. It was late afternoon and most people were out and about working and tending to business. The streets were busy with people flooding to and fro. The town was littered with chickens and pigs. Women were huddled together, joking and gossiping about the latest news.

"Nothing compared to Tortuga," Jack mumbled. 

"Did you say something?" Norrington turned around.

"Hmm? Oh yes, nice place..very..clean," Jack wasn't exactly used to that, after all, he did live on a dirty old ship with a crew of pirates who rarely bathed, if at all.

"Come, this way. We wouldn't want you attracting too much unwanted attention now, would we?" Norrington directed Will to one of the less crowded streets, "I suspect Mr.Turner is working at this hour. This way is longer, so less people come by here."

The two men walked through the narrow street, surrounded by tall buildings on either side. A woman passed by. She looked very startled at the sight of Jack Sparrow, then upon seeing the commodore, she looked confused. As the she passed Jack, she looked at Jack like he was some sort of dead animal she wouldn't touch even if her life depended on it. Jack raised an eyebrow. Women were never like that in Tortuga. In Tortuga, women practically begged for his company. Well, not all of them. A few of them seem perfectly content with slapping him. 

"So, Captain Jack, how have you been doing?" Norrington asked as they walked.

"Since when have you cared about how I've been doing?" Jack said blankly.

"I don't care. I was simply trying to make friendly conversation," Norrington said, a bit annoyed.

Both men remained silent for the next six minutes it took to reach the blacksmith shop(AN: is that what you call it?). It looked the same as it had since Jack's last visit, three years ago. 

"I must take leave of you now, but be warned, if you are up to any mischief, you may as well say goodbye to that empty of yours," Norrington tipped his hat and walked away. He disappeared into crowd.

Jack pushed open the door to the worn down old building, and immediately sounds of metal clashing swept over him. Jack walked in, pirates didn't need invitations, and stopped when he saw the familiar figure of Will Turner. He looked just as he had three years ago. Will's back was turned to Jack as he hammered away, perhaps putting too much unnecessary force into each blow. Jack cocked his head. That wasn't like Will, the dedicated perfectionist. Jack stood there for a few moments, admiring the hardworking Will. He could've done this all day, but business came before pleasure. And plus, there was always time for that later.

"So, lad, is that old man around? The one that likes to sleep on the job," Jack finally decided to talk.

"No, sorry, he passed away a while ago," Will answered, without turning around, and with no apparent interest in what or whom was behind him.

"Pity. I wanted to pay him back for that conk on the head," Jack rubbed the scar on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed today," Will kept hammering, not noticing Jack as much as Jack would've liked him to.

"What wrong with ye, boy?" Jack stepped in front of Will, tired of not being noticed. Jack was used to being center of attention, being a pirate captain an' all.

Will looked up, his face suddenly lit up, "JACK?"

"That's more like it. How ye been?" Jack examined Will's latest work, "Will, you're slipping."

"Jack! I missed you!" Will dropped everything and ran to embrace his old friend.

"Well, hello there too," Jack looked down at Will, who was clinging on to him. Jack didn't tell him to stop. Jack didn't want him to stop. 

"Oh, sorry," Will finally released his grasp on Jack, "I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?" 

"Never better. We, the crew and I, we even fixed up the Pearl. And you?"

"I'm doing well," Will said, his tone implied differently.

"So, you getting tired of being a blacksmith yet? You're welcome on my ship anytime, lad. You're a very bad pirate, but I guess that doesn't matter," Jack changed the subject. He could read Will like a book. Something was troubling him, that was obvious, but what? 

"I don't think I'm ready for another adventure yet. I'm just starting to settle down again here. You know these town people still give me weird looks? You know they don't allow me to go to hangings anymore?" Will grinned, despite his gloomy tone.

"I understand. So, where's that fiancé of yours?" Jack asked, but got no response, "You two are engaged, right? Married? Don't tell me I missed your wedding?!"

"Actually, you did miss a wedding," Will looked down to the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with Jack.

"You didn't invite me? I'm hurt! How could you not invite me?" Jack said dramatically.

"It wasn't my wedding," Will sat down on a nearby bench. Jack walked over and sat next to Will. 

"Oh, great! Who got married?" Jack said, merrily.

"Norrington," Will mumbled, looking away. 

"Ah, he finally found himself a girl. It's about time. No wonder he looked so happy," Jack laughed, then looked to the gloomy Will, "What's wrong with ye, Will, you've been acting strange ever since I got 'ere."

"Elizabeth," Will sighed.

"Can you elaborate on that a bit more?" Jack said, cluelessly.

"Elizabeth...Norrington," Will choked out.

"So the commodore's wife is named Elizabeth? Wait, then why are you upset?" Jack blinked. He didn't understand why Will was so gloomy. Why would a name upset him so much?

"Norrington's wife is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Swann," Will said slowly, as if he himself was just informed of this.

"Ms.Swann? The Elizabeth you risked your life to save? That Elizabeth?!" It was starting to sink in. Jack was a bit slow sometimes.

Will only nodded.

"That's ridiculous! If it's any consolation, I'd choose you over Norrington if I were Elizabeth," Jack wrapped his arm around Will's shoulder, "of course, I'd also choose you if I were myself."

_ Business before pleasure! _Jack reminded himself, _but he's so...vulnerable. He's not even paying attention. And plus, I'm just "comforting him". _

"She just left after saying how she needed a man who had power and a man who had a good position in society. She started saying how she had had enough of pirates," Will tried to control himself, as all his bottled emotions escaped. It was so comforting to speak to Jack. 

"I didn't know she was like that," was all Jack said. He wasn't very good at situations like these. 

"Why? What am I going to do? I haven't been able to think about anything else," Will sobbed, burying himself into Jack's shoulder. He smelled like fresh ocean breeze, and rum. Jack felt like killing Elizabeth right then and there, for inflicting so much pain on Will. Will had kept in so much pain, anger, and sorrow, but now they took the form of tears and flowed out in rivers. Jack had never seem Will in such a state before, so out of control and confused.

"It's not your fault, Will. She isn't even worth your time. Just forget about her," Jack said as he felt his shoulder get soggier and soggier with each sob.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Jack," Will lifted his head and wiped away his tears with his sleeve, "I'm acting like a five year old. It's really my problem and not yours. I'm sorry, just forget everything I said. I should be happy that you've come to visit me."

Jack stared at Will. His deep brown eyes were so innocent and right now, they were hurting. _I guess pleasure will have to wait. I can't create any more problems for him_, Jack sighed. It was a rough life being nice.

"Will, go get some sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow. Now, where do you live?" Jack stood up.

"There's a house behind this shop," Will pointed at the back door. Will stood up too and led Jack outside.

"So, I suppose I'll be staying with ye. Did I tell you that I'll be here for a week? It's alright if I stay with you, right?" Jack followed Will.

"Sure," Will was extremely tired, and he wanted to get some rest.

Will led Jack to a small house. Actually, it was smaller than that. It looked like one room, with four walls and a roof over it.

"House? Does that really qualify as a house?" Jack stared at the 'house', "Oh well, it'll have to do."

Once inside the small house, Will lit a candle. As Will walked in, a warm glow surrounded him. Jack could make out a small bed, neatly made. There was not much else, a table, and a rug on the floor. 

"Jack, you can sleep on the bed," Will mumbled.

"You take the bed, you need a good night's sleep more than I do."

"I insist, you're my guest, and I've been very rude today."

"Where will you sleep, then?"

"The floor, I guess."

"Look, why don't we both sleep on the bed?"

"Both...of...us?" 

"Yes, both of us. I don't see any point in one of us catching a cold while sleeping on the floor." 

After some debating, Will finally gave in and they both got into bed for some well-deserved rest. Will fell asleep the second he hit the pillow. Jack, on the other hand, had some trouble falling asleep.

Jack stared up at the dark ceiling. He wanted to turn over, but he couldn't, because if he did, he'd hit Will. That wasn't a bad idea, but he didn't want to disturb Will. Jack remained motionless, unable to sleep. His thoughts kept drifting to what he would do to Will if he didn't control himself. Jack frowned, trying to forget those thoughts. If he didn't get them out of his head soon, he might have a little accident. 

****

Jack groaned. His back ached like he'd slept on a bed of needles. Jack sat up, blinked once, then fell back down on his pillow. He wasn't exactly a morning person. Jack was just about to go back to sleep when he heard,

"Jack, are you up yet?" 

Jack opened his eyes halfway and saw Will leaning over him. He looked like he'd been up for a while. He didn't look as sad as he had the night before, but he wasn't ecstatic either. 

"Mwat..thmmith..it?" Jack murmured. 

"What?" Will's voice sounded faint and far away to Jack, who was drifting into sleep again.

"What time is it?" this time Jack made an effort in speaking, which was a very hard thing for him to do in the morning.

"It's noon. I was up at eight. I went and got some food, since you were soundly sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you. I saved some breakfast, um, lunch for you, if you'll get up," Will set a plate with sausages, eggs, and bread on the table.

"Mmmm, smells nice," Jack sniffed in the wonderful aroma of the food.

"It tastes nicer," Will teased, "get up, Jack."

Jack pushed himself up. He reached to his left to grab his clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" Jack asked, very perplexed.

"Oh, I washed them. I was crying all over it and plus, they looked a bit dirty. I hope you don't mind," Will answered.

"I'm a pirate, being dirty is fine with me. I don't suppose you can bring my lunch over here? It's far too cold to be walking around in nothing but my pants," Jack referred to his bare chest, which were very well built, from all the years out at sea.

Will brought Jack's breakfast to him, and apologized for washing his clothes.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but I never got a chance to last night. Jack, why are you here?" Will asked, sitting on the bed next to Jack.

"To see you of course," Jack grinned. 

"Really? You came all the way here, risk being killed, just to see me?" Will asked, his voice the least bit sarcastic.

"Well, there was something else that I needed to talk to you about," Jack was serious all of a sudden.

****

I hope that chapter was long(and interesting) enough. Mwahaha, it's a cliffy! Yeah, Will was um..REALLY sad, but I bet if you lost the 'love of your life', you'd be sad too. Anyways, I think I'll start doing it so that I will post chapter 3 after I finish chapter 4. I see lots of authors do that, and I think it's a really good idea, especially because I never really finish what I start(don't worry, I promise this won't happen here.) Other than that, I got some help writing the slash-y parts. I'm not that experienced but I've read tons of slash fics(understatement..) Thanks, and please review! Expect chapter 3 to be out in a week or so(two weeks if I'm busy, sorry!)!

PS-I would like to thank my friend ctmunicorn who helped me edit my fanfic!!! 


	3. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. (I swear, they make you put these up just so you'll feel bad -_-)

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! I was actually supposed to update yesterday but I forgot and lately I've just been really busy. I've been working on two other fanfics, I just seem to be getting lots of inspiration lately. Please check out my other fanfics, they're both yaoi, one is a Demon Diary fic and the other a Kingdom Hearts fic. Once again, thank you all for the reviews! 

Warning: This fic contains yaoi(slash), meaning there are male/male relationships. In other words, if you don't approve of two guys making out(or more), then please don't read this. I'm warning you now!!! Turn back before it's too late. 

Please read the above warning.

Pairings: Jack/Will and another pairing soon to come.

Like Father Like Son

"So, tell my why you came," Will prompted Jack. He was beginning to get very anxious. Why would Jack come here all of a sudden, risking his life and the Black Pearl? 

"Well," Jack's voice hushed. He brought his face closer to Will and looked around, as if to make sure no one else was there, "it's about ye old man."

"My father?" Will cocked head, a confused look on his face. He had found out a while ago that his father was dead. Been dead for a while. Killed by the same pirates who left Jack on an island to die. That was maybe the only thing Jack and Will had in common, the hatred for those pirates. Of course, most of them right now were either dead or locked up. Will had never really known his father, but from what he heard, he looked just like his father. 

"Aye, your father. Ol' Bootstrap Bill," Jack smiled slightly as he said the name, "He may still be alive."

"Wh-what?" Will stared at Jack. Alive? But he had heard with his very own ears that those pirates had killed him. Was it a lie? Did they say it only to anger him? Alive? How could that be? 

"Don't get too excited, this was only a rumor I heard," Jack motioned for Will to sit down.

"So you think it's not true?" Will sat down at the foot of the bed, careful not to sit on Jack.

"I don't know. I don't really think anything of it right now," Jack lied. He had been just as excited when he first learned about this. But alas, no good could come out of thinking too seriously of a rumor. Sure they all had a bit of truth in them, but the question was, how much? Placing your trust in a rumor was not a wise thing to do, and Jack certainly had no intentions of doing so.

"Where did you hear it from?" Will asked. He had many other questions just waiting to come out, but he decided it best to just ask one at a time.

"I heard it a while ago. Do you remember that time I was held prisoner by Barbosa? I heard it then, but I thought it was just to mock me. But..." Jack trailed off. He thought back to when he was imprisoned on his own ship, the Black Pearl. The pirates Pintel and Ragetti were telling him about how Bootstrap Bill was still alive. Then they said that the next time they met up with Bill Turner, they'd make sure he was dead. 

(Flashback)

"Ol' Bootstraps still alive, from what I 'ear," Pintel said. He was looking at Pintel, but it was obviously directed to Jack. 

"Alive? That's a good one!" Ragetti laughed.

"I'm trying to get some sleep, will you two shut up?" Jack opened his eyes. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. 

"You know what, Captain Jack Sparrow? Next time we see Bill Turner, we'll make sure he's dead," Pintel grinned.

"We'll make sure," Ragetti mimicked.

"We all know he's dead, now If you don't mind, I'd love to get some sleep," Jack wasn't one to dwell too much in the past, unless it had anything to do with his precious Black Pearl. The past. What good would it do to worry about what has already happened? Jack sighed. These pirates knew what Bill Turner had meant to him, and they were trying to play mind games with him. They were toying with him. They were trying to use the past against him. 

"Sweet dreams," Pintel laughed cruelly

(End of Flashback)

"But?" Will asked. Jack had a lost look in his eyes.

"Wha?" Jack blinked, back to reality, "See lad, a while ago, I learned that Pintel and Ragetti were still alive. I figured I'd pay them a visit. They were locked up in a prison pretty close from here. I was able to sneak in."

"What did they say to you?" Will could see Jack had something on his mind. 

"They said that your father was still alive. They said they knew where he was. That was all a few nights ago. I knew you'd be interested so I rushed here as soon as I could," Jack frowned. Pintel and Ragetti knew him too well. They knew how to make him mad, and they used that to their advantage. 

"Where is he? Did they tell you?" Will urged. The way Jack said it, it sounded as if he really believed it. Like the truth was too much.

"Of course not. They're not that stupid. I don't know what sort of game they're playing," Jack laid back on his pillow. 

"So you think they are telling the truth?" Will could see Jack was very upset. It surprised him, in a way. Not many people could get to Jack, who was always so cool and under control. 

"I don't know," Jack muttered. He really wasn't sure. He was actually dying to know. He'd been up for the past few nights trying to sort everything out. It was like a puzzle, but none of the pieces fit together.

"I for one would like to know," Will was determined. If may be just a rumor, but the curse of the Black Pearl had also been 'just a legend'. 

Jack looked at Will. _God, he looks just like him. It's not just the face, he acts like him too,_ Jack thought, _maybe that's why I can't stop thinking about Ol' Bootstrap. _

"I want to go ask them," Will got up from the bed. 

"Ask whom?" Jack sat up.

"Pintel and Ragetti."

Jack sighed. If Will was anything like his father, he'd be hard to stop once he made a decision. And as far as Jack was concerned, Will was just like his father. 

****

Short chapter, I know. Actually...a really short chapter. But like I said before I've been quite busy, but at least I'm updating every week right? -_-;; Well, please review, and I promise I'll get a head start on the next chapter so that it'll be longer and more interesting. Well, at least now you all know what Jack wanted to tell Will, although I bet a few of you already guessed by the title, which I hope by now makes sense? Wow that was a long sentence... 


End file.
